


Creative Surprise

by omgtherezkittehzeverywhere



Series: Imagine Loki - oneshots. Side stories. [10]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgtherezkittehzeverywhere/pseuds/omgtherezkittehzeverywhere
Summary: Walking in, she caught him searching for his gift. Loki noticed her and just pretended to stand there. “I’m not giving it to you just yet.” she said. “You can’t just tell me that you have a gift for me and keep putting off giving it to me, my love.” Loki said.





	Creative Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshots based on imagines from imagine-loki.tumblr.com.

_Imagine Loki’s birthday being April 1st. You prepare a special surprise for him._

* * *

Loki woke up with Faye in his arms. Feeling the warmth of her body against his made him smile. As he let his eyes wander over her body, Loki felt the effect it had on him. Her neck, her back. It turned him on. Her long, raven black hair was draped over her pillow. He loved playing with it. Loki would wake her up every few mornings by just touching her. Her breasts, her neck, her side, her stomach, her hips. He loved feeling the soft, warm skin under his fingertips as he traced them over Faye’s body. He let his hands wander over her butt and slid his fingers inside of her from the back. Slowly moving his fingers, Loki waited for her to wake up. “I need you…” Loki whispered in her ear as he moved his hand between her legs. As she woke up, Faye grabbed his hand. Not to stop him. She was holding it in place to keep him going. Knowing that she was awake now, Loki started kissing her neck. “Let me love you…” he whispered in her ear and continued kissing her. It all turned her on. The sensation it caused made Faye loosen her grip on Loki’s hand and she turned to face him. As he pulled her in for a kiss and got on top of her, Loki let his hand wander her body. Breaking their kiss, Faye looked at him with a smirk and pushed him off of her.

Getting on top of him, Faye didn’t say a word and leaned in for a kiss. She let her hand wander his body and ended up at his boner. Loki didn’t stop her. She stroked it while kissing him. It had the effect she was hoping for. The smirk on her face gave it away. He was getting harder and Loki moaned with every stroke. Faye sat down between his legs, looking at his boner with a smile. Grabbing his length as she lay down, she licked the top. Loki’s body twitched. As she continued licking it, she took him into her mouth. Loki moaned and his body twitched as she moved her hand up and down his length, while sucking it. He loved feeling her like this. Her warm mouth, soft lips, wet tongue. Loki’s breathing fastened as Faye continued sucking his length while moving her hand. Faster, slower, no sucking. As his climax hit him, Loki moaned uncontrollably and grabbed onto he pillows. Faye didn’t pull away. She swallowed every last drop of it and looked at Loki as he let out a sigh of exhaustion. Faye licked his length as she pulled away and wiped off her lips with a smirk. Loki smiled at her as she lay down next to him and he pulled the covers over them. “Good morning, my love.” he said, giving her a kiss on the forehead and wrapping his arms around her as she snuggled up with him. “Good morning and happy birthday.” Faye replied with a smile. Loki held Faye close and caressed her cheek. “I didn’t know that you knew my birthday.” he said with a smirk.

Faye looked at him with a smile. She had asked Queen Frigga when his birthday was a while ago. As his personal servant, she just had to know things like that. And now she got to surprise him. He had a day-off and she had planned things to do. “I do and I have plans for today. Everything else will have to be skipped.” she said. Loki looked at her with a smile. “Okay. I can’t wait to find out what you have planned.” he replied. Faye just smiled at him. “You’re going to love it.” she said. “And you’re going to love the plans that I have. Luckily, I had planned on skipping everything myself.” Loki replied with a smirk. Faye started blushing. A day off was always a day with plenty of free time to have sex. If they skipped everything else, it would only be her and Loki’s plans today. She would have to wait to find out what Loki had planned. He didn’t give her time to think of that. Getting on top of her, he started kissing her neck and would lightly bite it every few kisses. Moving downwards, he kissed her breasts and let his tongue roam freely. It made her moan. Loki smirked and just continued licking them. Moving further downwards, Loki kissed her stomach. Caressing Faye’s skin with his fingers, he lay down between her legs and spread them. Grabbing her legs, he dived into her sweetness. Loki was driving her crazy. He was letting his tongue roam freely between her legs and one of his hands wandered her body. Feeling his wet, warm tongue licking her sensitive spot made her moan. The sensation it all caused, was building up fast and Faye started moaning desperately. Intertwining her fingers with Loki’s, she knew it wasn’t going to take long for her to reach her climax. It hit her hard. Faye grabbed onto the pillow and started moaning uncontrollably, as her body tensed up completely. As the sensation was fading away, she let out a sigh of exhaustion and looked at Loki. He just looked at her with a smirk.

Loki got up and ran a bath. Faye was feeling the after effects of her climax and waited for it to be over. Getting up, Faye tidied up the bed and laid out their outfits. As the tub was filled up, they had a bath. Faye enjoyed every second of it and so did Loki. After finishing taking a bath, Faye looked at Loki with a smile. Loki noticed it and looked at her with a smirk. He knew she had plans. He just didn’t know what is was. Faye walked into the hallway and Loki just followed. Faye looked at him and smiled. “We are going for a walk. A long walk.” she said with a smile. Loki was surprised. He always went for a walk in the royal gardens on normal days, and in the evening. Not on free days and in the morning. Faye noticed it. “We are doing things differently today.” she said. “I know that you never do anything special on your birthday. You just do things like you always do them. Not this time. Not with me.” she explained. Loki smiled. He loved going on walks. And he loved going on walks with Faye. As they got to the gardens, they went for a walk. A long walk. The royal gardens were extensive. Over the months, Faye had seen every part of them, but they never had gone on a walk like this. They would do every part of the garden on this walk. And Faye loved it. Seeing the garden in the morning was different from seeing it in the evening. All the sounds and colors. Sunshine always made flowers and trees look more lively. Loki looked at her with a smile. Faye started blushing.

They ended their walk just in time for lunch. As they went on their way to Loki’s chambers, Faye made a stop at the kitchens. Loki waited for her in the hallway. When she returned with their plates and a flagon, Loki smelled something delicious. He wanted to know what the dish was. Faye just looked at him with a smile. He would have to wait. Walking into his chambers, he sat down at the table on his balcony and waited for Faye to put down their plates. Pouring water in chalices, she sat down and looked at him. Taking off the dish-cover, Loki smiled. It was one of his favorite dishes. “You asked the kitchen servants to make this?” he asked. “Yes. It’s your birthday, you know.” Faye answered with a smile. Loki started eating and it was easy to see that he enjoyed it. So did Faye. Finishing their plates, she gathered everything and made her way to the doors. “Don’t go anywhere. I have plans for when I get back.” she said. Loki just looked at her with a smirk. After returning their plates to the kitchens, Faye got back to Loki’s chamber. Walking in, she walked up to his wardrobe and took out their cloaks. Loki looked at her without saying a word. It was easy to see that he didn’t know what to expect. Faye just smiled as she handed him his cloak. Loki looked at her and waited, taking the cloak from her. She started making her way out of his chambers and Loki followed. They arrived at the stables. Putting on the saddle and halter, Loki picked up his saddle bag and noticed there was stuff in there. Wanting to look in it, Faye stopped him. “No, that will have to wait.” she said with a smile. Loki just looked at her without saying a word and strapped it onto Vidar. Putting on their cloaks, everything was ready to go on their trip.

Leading him of out the stables, Loki mounted his horse and helped Faye up to sit in front of him. She started giving Loki directions where to go. Loki enjoyed it. He never expected Faye to surprise him like this. He wanted to know what she had planned, but he would have to wait to find out. She was leading him further away from the palace with every direction she was giving. Loki just followed them. Time went by and they arrived at a spot, somewhere far away from everything. It was perfect. It was the first spot he took her to, to watch the sunset from. “You still remembered where it was?” he asked her. “Yes. I loved this spot, so I wanted to know where it was. You never know when you want to visit it again.” she answered with a smile. Loki got off of his horse and helped Faye down. As he went to give Vidar a spot to graze, Faye started taking out the stuff she had put in the saddle bag. A blanket and books. Sitting down on the blanket, she took off her cloak and folded it into a pillow. She patted on a spot next to her and Loki walked up to it. Doing the same thing with his cloak, he sat down next to her. The spot was perfect. It had a little stream, trees and was located at a higher level than its surroundings. Loki looked out over Asgard and smiled. Faye knew exactly what he liked and he loved her for it. Faye handed him one of the books. Loki noticed it was one of the books they picked out at the library a few days ago. She didn’t even pick them up yet. “When did you prepare all this?” he asked. “You were in an emergency meeting. It was the perfect time.” Faye answered. Loki remembered that it was taking a while at the meeting. It was taking too long. “I gathered up everything and got to the stables. You returned to your chambers only a few minutes after I got back myself.” she explained. Loki looked at her and smiled. She had it all planned out.

Taking a book herself, Faye lay down on the blanket and started reading. Loki lay down next to her and did the same thing. Every few chapters, he would look at her and smile. Faye was lying on her stomach and he was lying on his back. It was a perfect position to watch her from. He noticed the way the book captivated her and the way the look on her face changed depending on what she was reading. He loved watching her read. Before he knew it, he wasn’t reading anymore. He just kept watching her. After doing that for a while, Faye looked at him. “Stop watching me.” she said. “You noticed it?” he asked. “If you’re not flipping pages, you’re not reading.” Faye explained. Loki smirked. He put aside his book and reached over to Faye’s. Closing it, he looked at her and smiled. They had been reading for a few hours now and he wanted to do something else. Sliding an arm under her, he pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. “I don’t know what you have planned further for today. I just know that I’m loving it so far.” he said. Faye just smiled at him. “I love you.” Loki said, caressing her cheek. “I love you too.” Faye replied. Loki pulled her in for a kiss and held her close. Faye gave into it and smiled as she broke their kiss. “Let’s go back to the palace. I have more plans.” she said.

Loki let go of her and together, they packed everything. Getting Vidar and putting on their cloaks, they went on their way to the palace. Hours went by and they arrived at the stables just in time for dinner. Faye took out the blanket and books from the saddle bags, before going on their way to his chambers. Walking in, Loki put their cloaks away and looked at Faye. “First, we will have dinner. After that, I will give you your gift.” she said. “You have a gift for me?” Loki asked. “Yes. And you’re not going to look for it.” Faye answered. She knew Loki wanted to know what it was and that he would go look for it. Luckily, she had hidden it in a place where he never would look. After picking up their dinner, Faye returned to Loki’s chambers. Walking in, she caught him searching for his gift. Loki noticed her and just pretended to stand there. “I’m not giving it to you just yet.” she said, walking up to the balcony. Putting down their plates, she sat down and refilled their chalices. Loki sat down and took a look at his plate. Faye noticed a smile on his face. She had asked the kitchen servants to make one of his favorite dishes for dinner too. Loki just looked at her with a smile and started eating. It was easy to see that he loved it when she knew things like this. Faye smiled back and started eating too. Finishing their plates, she looked at Loki. She was wondering what he would do if she wanted to return their plates to the kitchens first.

As if he knew what she was thinking, Loki looked at her. “You can’t just tell me that you have a gift for me and keep putting off giving it to me, my love.” he said. Faye smiled and got up. “Go stand there and close your eyes.” she said, pointing at his desk. As Loki did so, she walked up to the place where she hid his gift. Taking it, she walked over to Loki. “Put out your hands. I will hand it to you.” Faye explained. Handing it to him, she noticed his surprise. “Okay. Open your eyes.” she said. Loki opened his eyes and looked at his gift. “A drawing.” he said, looking at her. “It was easy to find you a gift.” she explained. Loki smiled and looked at the drawing. It was a drawing of his favorite spot at the royal gardens. She put in a few birds and butterflies in color. Putting down the drawing, Loki pulled her in for a kiss. “I love it.” he said with a smile. Faye smiled back at him. “You hid it in my collection. I never would’ve searched for it there.” he explained. Loki looked at her with a smile as he let go of her and looked at the drawing hanging on the wall. “Let’s replace this.” he said, taking down the drawing. As he put it away in his collection, Faye put his collection back in his library. Loki put up the new drawing and looked at it with a smile. As he looked at Faye, she noticed a smirk on his face. “I still have plans.” he said. “I have to return these plates to the kitchens first.” she replied. “Okay, I will wait for you to return.” Loki said.   

As Faye returned from the kitchens and entered his chambers, Loki walked up to her. Not giving her time to do or say anything, he pulled her in for a kiss. She gave in to it and Loki held her close. Pulling her legs up to his waist, he put her against the wall. “I planned on having sex all day long, my love. Your plans ruined that. I hope you’re ready for a sleepless night, filled with moans and kisses.” he whispered. Faye didn’t say a word, she just looked at him. It only fused the feeling he was having. It seriously turned him on. As the kisses started deepening and things were heating up, he undressed her up to her panties and walked over to his bed. Putting her down on it, he swiftly undressed himself. Faye took off her panties and looked at him as he got on top of her. Leaning in for a kiss as he put the covers over them, Loki entered her. As he slowly started moving, he smirked. Faye was a moaning mess in no time. He loved it when he made her feel like this. And he would make her feel like this all night. A thank you for a wonderful day.


End file.
